


-Yours.

by swota



Series: Vampire au [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Connor’s last name is Arkait :), M/M, Vamp! Gavin, Vamp! Nines, Vampire Hunter! Connor, Vampire Hunter! Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: “Get well soon, dearest human.-Yours.”





	-Yours.

    Connor’s breath is knocked out of him as he hits the brick wall with a firm smack. Falling to the ground as quickly as he hit the wall.

    A metallic taste forms in his mouth, and he spits it out. The sickening **_pops_ ** and **_cracks_ ** of his bones when he was forced upon the wall _fresh_ in his mind; _fresh_ it was, _fresh_ like the bile rising in his throat.

    The vampire hunter **_pathetically_ ** tries to scramble up to face the vampire. Curses and grunts tumbling from his bloodied lips as he meets the ground again. He reaches for his gun, ready to put an **_end_ ** to the mother fucker that rendered him **_useless_ ** at this very moment.

    The vampires worn, black adidas come into view. The sight makes Connor’s lips curl into a snarl, he can feel his blood **_boiling_ **. If only he had called Anderson for backup. He quickly shakes the thought, though, knowing exactly what the old man would say.

     _“There’s no use in huntin’ them down, Arkait,”_ Hank’s gravelly voice reasons into his ear, _“They’re stronger, faster, and probably a helluva lot smarter than we are. We should lure them in, not chase them.”_

     _“Connor Arkait,”_ he mumbles, sight blackening across the edges, _“Born August 15th, 2011–,”_

    The adidas get closer. Connor drags in a **_painful_ ** breath, **_regretting_ ** that he smoked before this, **_regretting_ ** that he was so **_careless_ ** . He has **_failed_ ** the only thing that was of **_value_ ** to him.

   **_He failed his mission._ **

**** _“Tragically lost November 5th, 20–,”_

    He is cut off by someone, donning all black clothing, suddenly leaping before him. His mouth falls open as he realizes it’s another vampire. The voice sounds so familiar to him, yet he cannot pinpoint where he has heard it before.

    “I _thought_ I had _told_ you to leave him alone,” the silhouette growls, **“We had an agreement.”**

    “Yea, well, the _agreement_ was on until your fucking _prized possession_ tried to fucking _kill_ me!”

    Connor’s brows furrow, **_possession_ **?

     **_Prized possession?_ **

    “You _will_ leave, and I will _ensure_ that **_my human_ ** shall not attack you again,” the man’s voice is cold, calculated, “I will now take him to receive medical help, there is _no doubt_ that you inflicted critical damage upon the _poor thing_.”

    “You say that like it’s _all_ my fuckin’ fault.”

    “That is because it is, **_mutt_**.  _Now_ , if you’ll excuse me—,”

    Connor holds his breath, the monster with glowing eyes bending down to greet him. _Oh god,_ vampires _are_ terrifying up close. It smiles at him, baring its teeth.

    Arkait faints, and the next time he wakes, he is in the safety of the hospital bed.

    Flowers are on his bedside, he **_hates_ ** them. However, this is the only exception he is **_excited_ ** for them. Chilled to the bone, he reads the note that was attached to the flowers for him. He thought this was a lead to the seemingly foolish vampire—

**_“Get well soon, my dearest human._ **

**_-Yours.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i write a fic about ONE dumb vampire, then i write another about TWO dumb vampires.


End file.
